Will You Be Mine?
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang Nona Kaya yang kesepian. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro. Akan tetapi Rukia menjauhi Hitsugaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia? Warning:Ciri Khas Yume,Abal, OOC,Typo,GaJe dan Keluarga nya. Review Pleasee?
1. Chapter 1

Maap klo Yume Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. This is my Halloween Party blom slesai,Yume uda berpaling ke Cerita yang memang suka menghambat-hambat sesuatu *plak*.Yang berkenan silahkan baca.

Disclaimer:Punya Tite Kubo. Ntar klo Tite-Kun uda jadi pacar Yume baru dikasih*plak*.

Warning:Ciri Khas Yume,Abal, OOC,Typo,GaJe dan Keluarga nya

_**Will You Be Mine?**_

_**Bleach multi chapter**_

_''Kuchiki,maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?''_

''_Tidak''_

**_Hitsugaya T__oushiro and Rukia Kuchiki_**

''_Ada apa dengan Rukia,Dok?''_

''_Sebenarnya,Nona Rukia Terkena Penyakit …''_

**_Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Family, Romance,Hum__or_**

''_Kuchiki,maukah kau…''_

''_Aku terima tawaranmu''_

**_Why Do You Still Love Me__?_**

''_Se__lamat Hitsugaya __T__oushiro__ dan Rukia Kuchiki''_

''_Arigat__ou Minna-San''_

**_After What I Did To You?_**

''_Ayo kita ja__lan-jalan''_

''…_Ha'I…''_

**_Thank You For Loving Me Past_**

'' _Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu''_

_'' Watashi mo''_

_

* * *

_

**_B__leach__©Tite Kub__o_ _COMING SOON at Fanfiction (dot) net_**

**_Will You Be Mine?__ ©Kokoro Yumeko_**

Yume Tunggu review dari para readers,maap klo ad yang slah n kpendekan. Sampai Jumpa di minggu depan*walau Yume gx yakin Minggu depan bkl apdet*


	2. Chapter 2

Gyaa! Saya lupa update nih Fic! #slap. Pas mau ngetik ini fic, ide saya maceetttttt banget! Udah kaya jalanan di Jakarta ==" #alibi

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas reviewnya kepada :

_Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki_

_Putri_

_Sora akira a.k.a mizuki yuki_

_Flync_

_RikurohiYuki03_

Tanpa review dari kalian, mungkin fic ini sudah menjadi bangkai... #plakplakplak_  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo. Kecuali otak Kubo-Sensei lagi error, mungkin dia ngasih ke saya... #ngimpi

**Warning** : Typo (maybe), abal, kependekan, dkk dll dan keluarganya.. #halah

.

_.  
_

**_Toushiro POV_**

**_.  
_**

'Hei... Apa kau diterima?' 'Bagaimana keadaanmu?' Dan lain-lain

Cihh.. Berisik sekali disini. Aku sangat tidak suka oleh suara bising nini.

Jika kampus ini tidak mengharuskan aku datang, aku tidak akan mau datang!

Uda panas, lama, berisik, cewek-cewek nya genit-genit lagi. Bisa gila aku disini.

Oh iya, saking kesal nya aku lupa mengenalkan diri.

Ijinkan aku mengenalkan diri. Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Umurku 18 tahun. Mataku berwarna Hijau Emerald, dan rambutku berwarna putih salju. Menurutku, ini maching. Tapi entah kenapa banyak yang berkata bahwa aku ini aneh.

Bahh... Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang penting aku ya aku. Kenapa orang lain yang harus repot?

Dan yang lebih merepotkan lagi, kenapa setiap cewek yang melihatku seperti... Yah... Ingin 'memakan' ku?

Dan demi DJ! Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku melihat para anak perempuan(dan sebagian laki-laki) menatapku dengan tatapan... Err... Mesum?

Dan hal itu sukses membuat hari ini bertambah buruk! Perfect

"Hei hei. Bukankah itu Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya anak perempuan yang berada disebelahku sambil berbisik-bisik dan melihat sebuah mobil Limousine yang baru saja berhenti di depan pintu gerbang kampus

Eh? Siapa itu Kuchiki Rukia? Apa anak centil yang hanya bisa tebar pesona? Bahhh... Malas aku dengan semua itu.

Pintu Limousine itupun dibuka oleh supir. Menampilkan anak yang... Amat sangat... Cantik. Jujur. Dia amat sangat cantik. Mata nya berwarna violet dan rambut nya berambut hitam. Membuatnya tampak sangat... Anggun

Aku bahkan tidak akan sadar jika Ichigo(temanku), tidak menepuk pundak ku

**_End Toushiro POV_**

.**_  
_**

"Oii Toushiro, sampai kapan kau akan bengong disini, eh?" ledek Ichigo sambil tertawa ringan.

"Gezz. Aku tidak bengong Kurosaki. Aku cuma..." Kata-kata Toushiro menggantung. Mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat

"Hmm? Sedang apa?" selidik Ichigo

"Sedang... Sedang melihat..." Salah satu kelemahan Toushiro di Fic ini adalah: Tidak bisa berbohong!

"Haha. Akui sajalah bahwa kau sedang bengong tadi" Ichigo pun semakin menjadi

"Gezz." Dan Toushiro tidak bisa mengelak

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Ichigo pada Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu

"Menunggu jam masuk," jawab Toushiro seadanya

"Eh? Bukan nya jurusan kedokteran sudah pada masuk ya?" Tanya Ichigo sembari mengerutkan kening nya

Toushiro pun diam dalam keheningan "UAPAAAAA? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Kurosaki? Dan kenapa juga kau belum masuk?" Teriak Toushiro dengan OOC nya

"Lagian kau mangkir terus. Lha? Aku kan jurusan kesenian. Jadi masuk nya pada saat kau pelajaran ke-3. Ckckck" Ichigo berdecak kesal karena teman nya itu menyalahkan nya.

Toushiro pun cengo berat ditempat.

Tanpa pamit pada Ichigo, ia pun langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Ichigo menatap takjub pada kecepatan berlari sahabatnya itu "Wuahh... Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa berlari secepat itu. Ckck. Sayang cuma bisa keluar disaat yang perlu" ia pun melenggang pergi menuju 7-Eleven disebelah kampus untuk memberi cacing di perut nya yang sudah meronta untuk diberi makan

Skip Time ~

Toushiro terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

Ya iyalah. Wong dia aja baru disini. Jadi gimana tau ruangan dia coba?

'Cihh... Sialan. Coba waktu itu aku ikut sama si Jeruk itu buat ngelilingin kampus ini. Aku kan gak bakal jadi begini. Kusoo' umpat Toushiro kesal sembari berlari.

Ia terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Hingga akhirnya ia...

BRUKKK

... Menabrak seseorang...

"Aduuhh... Ittai..." Keluh seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mungil yang kepala nya tertunduk.

"Ahh... Gomen. Aku terlalu terburu-buru. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toushiro pada anak yang ditabrak nya itu.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Toushiro pun membantu anak itu untuk berdiri.

Gadis itu lalu berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang berdebu. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah nya "Ah... Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Siapa namamu?" Iris Zamrut milik Toushiro pun melebar mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak. Ternyata gadis yang tadi dilihatnya dan dianggap Anggun olehnya

"Ahh... Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Salam kenal" Toushiro pun mengenalkan diri nya pada Rukia

"Salam kenal juga," Rukia tersenyum manis "Apa kau Jurusan Kedokteran juga?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kelas ku. Haahh. Sial sekali nasib ku." Toushiro menceritakan masalah nya pada Rukia.

"Hihihi... Kita pergi bersama saja. Kebetulan jurusan kita sama" tawar Rukia

"Ah. Arigatou... Maaf merepotkan"

"Hihihi. Daijobu. Ayo"

Rukia dan Toushiro pun langsung menuju kelas mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus berbincang mengenai banyak hal.

Mengenai keluarga mereka, sekolah mereka yang lama, hobi, dan banyak lagi.

Tanpa sadar, mereka pun telah sampai di depan kelas mereka. Karena mereka sudah cukup akrab, akhirnya mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan.

Mereka terus berbincang sampai dosen mereka datang. Dan untungnya Dosen mereka itu telat. Jadi mereka tidak akan kena hukuman.

"Selamat datang para Mahasiswa baru. Kenalkan, saya Sousuke Aizen. Dosen yang mengajar fisika. Dan perlu kalian ketahui. Saya lebih suka prakter langsung daripada teori. Jadi saya harap kalian akan mengerti pelajaran saya karena disetiap pelajaran saya, saya hanya akan menjelaskan selama 30 menit. Selanjutnya kita akan praktek langsung ke lab. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 5." perkenalan dari Aizen-Sensei panjang lebar sekaligus menuai komentar dari para anak yang lain.

'Apa? Hanya 30 menit? Dosen itu pasti sudah gila' 'Dasar Dosen bejat!' 'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mengerti jika hanya dijelaskan selama 30 menit'

"Baka! Jika kalian punya waktu untuk komentar, lebih baik kalian membuka buku dan belajar!" bentak Rukia dan Toushiro.

Sontak anak-anak yang disana diam. Mereka mengeluh dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran.

"Huh. Lumayan juga kau" komen Toushiro

"Kau juga" balas Rukia

Mereka semua mulai melihat apa yang Aizen-Sensei tulis dipapan tulis tanpa tahu jika Aizen sedang tersenyum kecil mendengar bentakan Rukia dan Toushiro pada anak-anak yang lain

_Skip Time ~_

Jam makan siang yang dinanti pun akhirnya datang.

Mereka berdua-Toushiro dan Rukia- berencana menuju kantin. Tapi ketika dilihatnya kantin yang mirip banget sama TPS a.k.a Tempat Pembagian Sembako, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat kaki menuju 7-Eleven yang letaknya cuma disebelah Universitas mereka

Di 7-Eleven, mereka memilih makanan dan minuman.

Setelah selesai memilih, mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan.

Dimulai dari Rukia yang dihitung belanjaan nya. "Hotdog ayam 1, Hot Chocolate Large 1, dan Salad 1. Semuanya 300 Yen. Apa ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?" Tanya penjaga kasir itu.

"Hmm... Sepertinya tidak" balas Rukia

Kini pesanan Toushiro yang dihitung "Selanjutnya. Hotdog sapi 1, Cappucino Large 1, serta Spagety 1. Semuanya 390 Yen . Ada yang diperlukan lagi?" tanya penjaga kasir itu lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi"

Setelah membayar, mereka langsung naik ke atas untuk memulai makan.

Setelah mereka menemukan tempat, mereka langsung mulai untuk makan. Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan.

"Hemm..." Toushiro memulai pembicaraan

"Nani?"

"Rasanya aneh saja. Padahal kita baru kenal ketika tabrakan itu. Tapi kita sudah berakhir di sini, makan bersama. Hehe. Lucu sekali" ucap Toushiro tertawa setelah nya.

"Hahaha. Memang aneh rasanya. Tapi mungkin itu sudah yang namanya 'Takdir', ya?" Balas Rukia

"Mungkin kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." Toushiro mengiyakan perkataan Rukia. 'Dan aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu' tambah Toushiro dalam hati

Mereka akhirnya bisa berbincang-bincang dengan lancar. Tidak seperti orang yang baru kenal.

_Skip Time (again)_

Rukia dan Toushiro telah selesai menjalani hari pertama di Universitas Karakura dengan aman, damai, Sentosa.

"Ruk, pulang yuk" aja Toushiro setelah kanak-anak dikelas pada bubar.

"Hemm... Sorry. Kayanya kita cuma bisa bareng sampai gerbang doang. Soalnya aku dijemput sama supir." ucap Rukia dengan nada menyesal.

"Oh... Apa boleh buat. Sampai gerbang juga tidak apa-apa kok. Hehe..." Ucap Toushiro. Jujur ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat kan?

"Oke." kata Rukia

Mereka pun berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Tak terasa, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah Limosine berwarna hitam yang sepertinya akan menghampiri mereka.

"Nah. Itu jemputanku. Jaa~. Sampai jumpa besok" pamitnya sambil menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Hmm... Jaa mata ne"

'Anak yang menarik' pikir Toushiro sambil tersenyum kecil

Toushiro pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartment miliknya.

-Sementara itu-

'Hmm... Toushiro Hitsugaya... Anak yang menarik,' batin Rukia yang sedang bersantai didalam mobil. "Menyenangkan juga bersamanya." ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa, nona Rukia?" Tanya supirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya, Sen-San." Ucap Rukia sembari tersenyum tipis.

Supir itu langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tu be continu

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya update juga chap 2! Saya sendiri lupa dan tidak sempat untuk mengetik lanjutan fic ini *bows*

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian #pundung

dan saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini lamaaaaaa sekali tidak update-update T.T

Jika masih berkenan dengan saya, Author tidak bertanggung jawab ini, maukah yang membaca ataupun yang melihat memberi review pada saya? #pundung

Click 'Review' dibawah jika anda berkenan dengan fic abal buatan saya xD #memangnyaadayangmaubaca?


End file.
